


While the Kettle Smokes in the Hearth

by shivermetimbers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Daydreaming, Gen, ToT: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivermetimbers/pseuds/shivermetimbers
Summary: Her mistress is off on coven business, and Sonya the Apprentice Witch has been left to mind the cauldron and memorize spells from her spellbooks.Oops.





	While the Kettle Smokes in the Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metabaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/gifts).



Her mistress is off on coven business, and Sonya the Apprentice Witch has been left to mind the cauldron and memorize spells from her spellbooks.

But without a taskmaster in the house, leaning on the windowsill and daydreaming is just too hard to resist.

So Sonya leaves the kettle to smoke in the hearth, and dreams of spring (and the magic to bring a few kingdoms to their knees).


End file.
